kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Plasma
Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Trophy) |type = Elemental |hat = Gold/platinum crown with a greenish-blue gem at the crest with large plumes of yellow-green lightning. Kirby turns pale in Super Star and green in the other titles. |elements = Electric |powers = None |icon = |enemies = Plasma Wisp |mini-bosses = None |bosses = None |helper = Plasma Wisp }} General Information '''Plasma' is one of Kirby's Copy abilities, first seen in Kirby Super Star. It is somewhat similar to Spark in the sense that the two abilities focus on green electricity. In fact, Spark has recently assumed some of Plasma's projectile-based properties. The differences between the two is similar to the Freeze and Ice abilities, in that one is stationary and the other is more projectile-based. Plasma would be the latter. Lately, however, the Spark ability has shown elements of Plasma, such as rotating the D-Pad to build up an electrical blast that can pass through walls and damage enemies. Unlike other abilities, Kirby stores up energy every time the D-pad is pressed. As more power builds, the stronger the projectile Kirby will fire, and at maximum power Kirby's body begins to glow, covered in an electrical "shield". If the shield is not fired it acts as a force field that protects him from projectiles, enemies, and other such baddies. At full charge, Plasma Wave's range is essentially infinite, and the projectile travels until it hits an enemy or wall. This makes it the furthest-hitting copy ability in the game, not counting single-use ones like Crash, or Magic in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. In Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby stores one charge per direction-pad button press, and passively loses one charge per second if he has any built up. When any projectile is fired, all the built-up charges are expended. To gather charges without actually moving, have Kirby guard to fix his position, then press the directional buttons. Plasma does not exhibit passive charge loss nor give the Plasma Shield at full charge in Kirby Air Ride, and Kirby cannot charge the air ride machine without firing the full charge built up on the gauge, since both actions share the same button. The name, Plasma, may be derived from the real-life state of matter with the same name, usually an ionized gas with unique properties. Strong electrical charges are often associated with it. In most appearances, glowing static crystals form out of its hat similar to Ice. However, in Kirby Super Star Ultra, it was replaced by a flowing electrical current not unlike Fire, making it closer to the ability cap of Spark. In addition, the remake recolored Kirby's skin green, whereas he was pale in the original version (a distinguishing feature which was redistributed to Mirror). Move Set All built-up charges are expended when any projectiles are fired. Other Plasma appears as a Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Other Quotes Tap the +Control Pad to make and store an electric charge! Plasma Shots go through walls. |KSS Shock your enemies by firing sparks! Move the + Control Pad to store energy and really electrocute those enemies. }} Artwork Image:Plasma.jpeg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Plasma.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Gallery File:Plasma kirby.jpg|Kirby with Plasma Shield in Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Plasma Kirby Wii.jpg|Kirby firing his Plasma Laser in Kirby GCN Screen shot 2011-10-02 at 6.14.57 PM.png|In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Spark is combined with Plasma Other Ability Icons File:Plasma_Kirby_Super_Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Plasmaicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star